


Hello Sparky....

by WizardHallow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardHallow/pseuds/WizardHallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Ezme Monroe and I have a secret.... I am a Superhero! My name is Aquamarine, and I've been chosen to assist Ladybug and Chat Noir in fighting the akumas.</p><p>I found out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are, and I don't know how to tell them... Not really anyways...</p><p>Another Miraculous is found! (besides Aquamarine, in later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Sparky....

'Sup, I'm Ezme Monroe. (pronounced Ehs-May). I'm not new to this Miraculous business, I've actually known about it my whole life. My Grandfather told me and my brothers stories about all the different Miraculous Superheros since I was tiny. I moved to Paris a year ago, and when I found out Ladybug and Chat Noir were back I was ecstatic! I thought it was awesome, and when I heard about the Ladyblog I was instantly intrigued. But one thing I wasn't prepared for was meeting my tiny Kwami named Daphne. It wasn't that startling for me though. I thought it was pretty neat. But when she explained that I was going to be a new superhero called Aquamarine and help Ladybug and Chat Noir, I was dumbfounded, and really confused as to why Master Fu chose me.

In my mind I'm not at all special, but to everyone around me I guess I was pretty Miraculous. I'm a black belt in Karate and Judo, and I'm learning sword fighting and I'm pretty good at archery. So fighting akumas isn't that intimidating to me. My miraculous is a stone dolphin attached to a leather strap I wore on my wrist. The first time I transformed into Aquamarine I thought it was totally awesome, and of course before I did my cute little blue kwami told me how to use my powers, and what special abilities I had. When I transformed I immediately went to look at myself in a mirror. I was wearing a very pretty blue spandex suit with little bubbles on it around my ankles going up to my knees, and from my wrists and backs of my gloves to about halfway up my forearms. I had a blue bubbly shaped headband in my shortish brown locks, and a blue mask across my face which had bubbles traveling up it. My weapon, and transportation I assumed was a cool retractable whip.

I had two pretty neat abilities. For one I could turn invisible! I figured how to use that one pretty quickly. And interestingly turning invisible didn't use to much of Daphne's energy. When I turned invisible it pretty much felt like my whole body turned into water and from then I figured that the light reflected off the water particles making it seem like I wasn't even there. It was awesome. I figured out what Daphne meant by controlling water when I walked past a glass on my desk. The water started to float up and out of the glass when I looked at it. It took a couple of transformations and a couple of questions directed at Daphne to get the hang of it.

I'm gonna just skip past everything else and move on to about 3 months ago.

Lately I had been thinking about who Ladybug and Chat Noir were under their masks, cause while talking to them the kinda slipped up on personal stuff. Luckily it was when it was just me patroling with one of them cause the other was busy, or catching up on sleep or homework, your choice. But when this happened the immediately ran off without another word so I couldn't ask any questions in response. I guess the still didn't trust me at the time... Anyways it got me to thinking about who they really were. I knew they were both my age (15) and that they both went to my school. College Francoise Dupont. I even narrowed it down to my class.  
So recently I figured out who they were. I noted Chat had messy blonde hair, but I figured he could style it for school and regular day stuff. So I looked in my class for any boys who had blonde hair, and really the only option I could go for was Adrien. And so I thought about it some more. I almost shoved it out of my mind cause Adrien is so charming and polite whereas Chat is flirty, and obnoxious. But I brought it back when Chat suddenly started acting a bit like Adrien. So Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste... I didn't see that one coming. But when I actually thought about all the things they had in common it made total sense!  
Ladybug was a little more tricky... At first. I compared hair color, eye color, and attitude to many of the kids in my class and only one stood out cause she had two out of three in common. And that was Marinette. She has the same sparkling blue eyes, the blue-black hair, always pulled into pigtails just like Ladybug. But the thing that through me for a loop was that Mari is so damn clumsy, and Ladybug just isn't. I only really saw how much the two had in common when Marinette stood up to Chloe practically everyday, and when she ran against Chloe for class president, and totally took control when the class got trapped at town hall when an akuma attacked. She totally channeled her inner Ladybug confidence! I was really happy that kind, sweet, caring, and totally clutsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug. Confident, brave, and kind Ladybug.

Now I just gotta figure out how to tell them I know who they are under the mask, well... At least Ladybug. Chat is... Well... Chat. I hope Mari doesn't hate me for this..... Oh well. Wish me luck in my future endeavors! I'm really gonna need it.

See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Fic and I am really nervous about it. Your feedback is greatly appreciated, and if there is anything you think I could change please let me know.
> 
> Sorry about the descriptions.... I really enjoy describing what things look like and stuff.....  
> There will be Dialogue in the next chapter or next fic, so don't worry. 
> 
> Any characters not from the show are MINE! You must ask permission to use them! Please DO NOT STEAL THEM!!


End file.
